Brothers
by theCatandtheCow
Summary: He had been so close in achieving his goal of leaving the house without his annoying little brother. It was always the same routine, ever since he could remember. Being the older brother, Edward had to watch Alphonse constantly. Brotherly fluff. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the adorable Elric brothers. I do own a chibi Alphonse-armor keychain, five ipod skins,and four of the dvds though -smile-

Warnings: Incredible brotherly fluff and some six year old evilness...

* * *

_**Brothers **_

_Older brother: 6, Younger brother: 4_

It was quiet. Empty too, that was a good sign. Nothing to make any sound as he would make his grand escape. Poking his head around the corner, Edward eyed the living room warily._ Yep, still empty!_ A sly grin found it's way to his lips as he began tip toeing over to the front door. _Almost there!_ He was near to ecstatic as he placed his hand on the door knob and turned it ever so quietly. _Almost…_

"Nii-chaan!"

Ed groaned, head banging against the door in agitation. _So close!_ He had been so close in achieving his goal of leaving the house without his annoying little brother. It was always the same routine, ever since he could remember. Being the older brother, Edward had to watch Alphonse _constantly_. It was always the same thing every day; _"Stay close to your little brother, Edward" "Make sure he doesn't hurt himself, Edward" "Play with Alphonse, Edward"_. It was so annoying!

_It's like I don't have a life anymore. I'll be forever watching after stupid, little Alphonse._ Ed glared at the front door, not turning around to face the younger boy until he tapped his shoulder. "Whaaat?" he asked bitterly.

The small boy in front of him blinked for a second, then broke out in a huge smile, "I found you nii-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah…" the older groaned, frowning, "You found me. Now go away."

Alphonse didn't stop smiling, "But I wanna play with you, nii-chan!"

"Al-" Ed started, but was cut off.

"Edward, please take your brother with you." their mother told him as she entered the room, heading for the kitchen to begin preparations for dinner.

Ed pouted, "But-"

"Pwease nii-chan? Pwetty pwease? I like playing with you!" Al grinned, tugging on his brother's sleeve.

The blonde boy sighed, "Fine… go get your shoes and jacket on. Then we can go play."

"Yay!" The younger chirped, scampering off in search of the aforementioned articles of clothing he'd need. "Thank you, nii-chan!"

_For once I wish that I could just have a day to myself._ Ed sulked, crossing his arms over his chest and giving his little brother's back a distasteful look. _Why does it have to be me? Why can't mother play with him instead? Oh, that's right. 'Cuz he's always following me going: 'Nii-chan! Nii-chan!' So annoying._

Once Al was beside Edward again, the older boy opened the door and started walking down the path towards the main road. The smaller boy hurried to catch up with his brother, stumbling over his untied shoelaces and gripping Ed's arm tightly to keep from tripping. Golden eyes shot a glare in Al's direction, he didn't like it when he got all clingy.

"C'mon, Al! Leggo of my arm!" Ed complained, trying to shake off the little boy.

Alphonse clung tighter, "B-but, nii-chan! My shoes is untied! I can't walk!"

Sighing with exasperation, Edward bent down to tie his younger brother's shoes, "You should learn to do this yourself, Al. You're too big for me and mom to be tying your shoes for you."

"Okay, nii-chan. I will. Thank you." Al smiled gratefully when the blonde finished, then took his hand as they started walking again, "Where are we going, nii-chan?"

Edward replied instantly, "We're going to go play ball with the other kids. One kid, Daniel, just got a brand new bat and a glove! Isn't that cool?"

"You mean we're gonna play with the big kids?" dove gray eyes widening in awe, a small finger placed against his chin.

Ed snorted, "They're not big to me, Al. I'm six and most of them are all six too. Or five. But to you, yeah, I guess they'd be big since you're only four."

"Four is big." Al pointed out, trying to count out the numbers on his fingers as they walked up the hill to where the other kids were. "And I turn five in spwing."

"Humph." Edward shook his head in that 'all-knowing-big-brother-way'. "No it's not. Four's still a baby. And spring's still far away"

Alphonse made no further comment on the matter since he believed that if his big brother said so, then it must be true. As the two brothers clambered up the hill, the sound of young boys laughing could be heard. Edward grinned, excited to be able to play with his friends. He'd have to do something about Al though, the little boy would just get in the way.

"Hey! Ed made it!" one of the boys called, waving the blonde over.

Ed waved back, releasing his brother's hand and racing off to join their game. Al toddled after him, latching onto his arm again when they both reached the group. Ed scowled, shaking his arm to try and pry him loose, but it didn't work.

"Ne, you brought Al with you?" Daniel, one of the oldest questioned, eyeing the four year old clinging to the blonde.

Ed shrugged, "My mom made me bring him. Is it okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Just as long as he doesn't get in the way." the boys began to split off into teams.

Edward turned to face Al, "You heard them, right Al? Don't get in the way or do something stupid, okay?"

"Uh-huh." Alphonse nodded enthusiastically, "Okay nii-chan!"

* * *

"I'm really sorry, nii-chan…" 

"Shut up Al!" Edward was furious. He'd been having so much fun with his friends and then Al had to go and ruin it. _Stupid little brother._

Al kept talking anyway, "But I didn't mean too-"

"I don't care, okay Al! I don't! So just shut up!" the blonde turned on the smaller boy, scowling bitterly and nearly frightening the younger.

"What's going on out there, boys?" Trisha Elric stood in the doorway, drying some carrots she'd just washed with a towel in her hands. She'd heard the two of them long before she could even see them, wondering what had happened that would cause them to raise their voices like that.

Edward's brow furrowed as he looked up at her, "Mooom! Al completely ruined everything!"

"I didn't mean-" Al tried to cut in again, but this time was stopped by his mother's hand.

She gave him a quiet look, "Alphonse, let your brother talk." turning back to her fuming son, Trisha continued, "What happened, Ed? What did Al do?"

"You wanna know what he did? He said he wouldn't get in the way or mess up the game, but the he goes and starts playing with one of the gloves. They weren't even ours! Then he gets it stuck in the tree 'cuz he was tossing it in the air. So I have to try and get it down with one of the bats while Daniel climbs the tree. Then you know what Al does? He tries to be like me with the bat and ends up knocking Daniel right out of the tree! He broke his ankle, mom! All because of him!" Ed pointed at his younger brother for emphasis, "And before that, he kept running around with the ball and asking stupid questions and hanging on me and made my team lose!"

Al ducked his head, "I said I was sorry, nii-chan…"

Trisha looked from the tomato-red Edward that was shaking and looked like he would explode again at any given second to the ashamed Alphonse who looked extremely sorry. She honestly wasn't sure how to go about this. She couldn't punish Al really, he was just curious and had only wanted to help after all. But if she just let him slide by with it, then Ed would lose it even more and say that Al was too spoiled. But then Al would cry… It was basically a lose-lose situation for her, neither of her boys would be happy with either judgment.

Ushering the boys inside out of the cold wind, she removed both their coats before turning to her youngest, "Al, can you please got to room for a little bit? I want to talk to Ed alone."

"Okay mama." The boy nodded, toddling out of the room towards the boy's shared bedroom.

Ed scowled at his mother, "You're not making me in trouble, right? I didn't do anything!"

"I didn't say you did, Edward." Trisha sighed, sitting down on the couch, "Come here, Edo. Sit down, we need to discuss something."

Lowering his head, but still keeping his eyes on her, the blonde plopped down next to his mother on the couch, "What is it, mom?"

She ruffled her boy's hair softly, "Edo, I'm really sorry about what happened this afternoon. It wasn't fair to you. But you have to understand that Alphonse is still little, he doesn't really understand a lot of things yet. He needs you to help him learn. But he can't if you can't be patient with him."

"But mom! He's so annoying!" he countered, sulking as he did so.

Trisha smiled, "But in a few years you won't think that. Al really looks up to you, Edward. I know it's hard to put up with a younger sibling. But I know that you can be a good big brother-"

"That's just it!" Ed leapt up from the couch, anger clear in his expression as he stamped his foot, "I never asked to be a big brother! I never asked for Alphonse to be born! If I had it my way he wouldn't be here! I hate him!"

"Edward!" Trisha frowned, shocked at her son's harsh words, "Don't say things like that!"

"But it's true! I hate him and I wish he was never born!" Ed was breathing heavily, coming down from letting all that anger out, tears replacing it, "It's not fair, mom. He gets everything his way."

"Edward…"

Trisha rose from the couch and bent down so she could comfort her oldest. It was rare that Ed did cry, so this must've been something he'd wanted to get off his chest for a while. She hadn't realized how jealous he must've been of Alphonse. Rubbing his back gently, the mother of the two boys decided to wait until Ed calmed down before lecturing him on how 'hate' was a very strong, hurtful word. Maybe they could talk it over and reach a compromise while making the stew.

After Edward stopped sniffling, he took his mother's hand as she led him into the kitchen. Neither noticed that there had been a third party listening to Ed's outburst. Very quietly, Alphonse moved through the living room and slipped out the door without being noticed.

* * *

"Ed? Dinner's almost ready. Can you go tell Al to wash up?" 

Ed had cooled down quite a bit since his tantrum, he had been helping his mother in the kitchen. It took his mind off things and made him feel much happier than before. The blonde had no objection in going into the room that he shared with the younger sibling and having him wash up. His mom had thought of a good idea, keeping them apart for a little while so the other wouldn't feel overcrowded.

Hopping down from the stool he'd been standing on as he stirred the stew, Edward nodded, "Yes, mom."

Alphonse had been very quiet and stayed in their room just as their mom had asked, Ed felt the need to praise his brother for such good behavior. After having time to reflect on the baseball incident, he had come to a conclusion that it wasn't all the four-year-old's fault. It had been partially Ed's for not paying enough attention or teaching Al how to play first. It wasn't like he could blame the kid either, he was still learning stuff. He had to be patient.

Ed poked his head through the doorway that led from the hall to their bedroom, "Hey, Al! Dinner's-" He stopped short, blinking when he realized the room was empty. "Al?" the older wandered further down the hall, glancing into the bathroom and their dad's study, "Al? Alphonse? Where are you? I'm not mad anymore, you don't have to hide."

There was no answer from his little brother. A sinking feeling grew in his stomach, wondering where the child could have possibly ran off too. _He's probably just out front playing._ Ed reassured himself, retracing his steps back into the living room. It was then that he noticed the front door was open, letting some of the cold winter wind in. _Yup, he's outside. And he forgot to close the door again, stupid little brother._ This time, he meant it as a term of endearment, _He always does that. Just like how he forgets his shoes or jacket or…_ Golden orbs darted to the coat rack. The coat that Al had been wearing earlier was hanging on one of the peg's where his mother placed it.

"Stupid." Ed frowned, "What's he doing outside without a jacket? He'll get cold! Mom and I remind him enough times to always wear a coat in fall and winter."

Edward stepped out onto the porch, looking around for any sign of the smaller boy. The crease in his brow deepened when he saw that Al wasn't in view. Cupping his hands together around his mouth, he began calling out, "Al! Al, it's time for dinner! Alphonse!"

The whistling of the wind was the only answer that was given to Edward. His eyes widened when he didn't see Al running to meet him or answer him in the very least. Not wanting to worry their mom, the six-year-old began walking a little ways down the hill. He kept an eye out for the younger, but didn't see him anywhere. He checked near the bushes where they would play sometimes with Winry. He looked at the path, knowing full well that their mom told Al to never go down the path unless he was with Edward. Just in case, the blonde boy went over to the hill that the two had walked to earlier that day. No little brother. Worry began settling inside him, making him feel a little sick at the idea that something might have happened to his baby brother. _What if someone took him? What if he's lost? What if he's sick and fell asleep? What if a coyote ate him? Or a bear? What if he fell in the river? What if-_

Ed paused in his internal rant, frowning at his stupidity. The river was somewhere that Al loved Ed and Winry to take him too. But he was never allowed to go there alone.

_"Why do I have to watch him?"_ Ed had whined once to his mom.

_"Because,"_ his mother replied, _"Al can't swim yet and needs his big brother there to protect him and keep him safe."_

"Al… AL!" he was now yelling, breaking into a run in the direction of the river, "ALPHONSE!"

* * *

Al pouted, kicking at some of the dirt on the path home from Winry's. She had been eating dinner, so she couldn't play with him. She had asked where Ed was, but the little boy had simply shrugged and mumbled something inaudible before leaving. Now he was walking home, cold and upset. He regretted not remembering his coat, but it so easy to forget. Besides, his brother was always reminding him anyway. Now Ed hated him though. Hated him and didn't want him to exist anymore. 

Al sniffed, rubbing at his eyes with his thin sweater sleeve. He wasn't going to be a baby and cry; he'd just let his brother cool down before going home to say sorry. Mom did always said to say sorry when you do something bad and feel bad because of it. Of course, Alphonse had no idea what he had done wrong in the first place. He popped his thumb into his mouth, a habit he had yet to grow out of, toddling around on the path. He shivered, veering off the path slightly.

His attention was quickly captured by a butterfly fluttering past him on the wind. Al perked up, wandering after it in the childish hope of catching it. He didn't realize that along with the butterfly came the fireflies, the signal mom used to tell him and Ed when to come home. Stumbling over himself, Al fought to keep upright as he reached out to the butterfly. His speed picked up again, but was halted as he tripped over an untied shoelace and fell face first into the ground. Taking his thumb out of his mouth, the little boy began to rub the dirt off his face.

Silver eyes slowly scanned the area. He had wandered far off from the path, he was near the river now. Blinking, Alphonse stood up shakily and hopped over to where the river's edge met the grass of the fields. It was the deep part of the river; the part that mom had said to never go near. Crouching down, Al began sucking on his thumb again, using his other hand to trace little patterns in the water. The water was freezing, numbing his hand, but the boy was fascinated by how it immobilized his hand and made so that he couldn't feel.

His eyes caught some movement. He leaned forward, peering into the dark depths. A smile graced his baby face when he saw that it was a bunch of little fish. He liked to play with fish. It was something he could do while Ed and Winry swam. He would learn next summer, but for now he just contented himself with playing with the fish. His tiny hand, still pudgy with baby fat, tried to grab for the fish. It darted away from him, so Al simply reached in farther.

"Come back fishy!" he giggled, making little splashes in the water, "I just wanna play!"

Leaning forward some more, Alphonse quickly realized his mistake. He was only being supported by the balls of his feet, his entire upper body was over the river. He immediately took his hand out of the water when he felt wobbly, trying to steady himself. The four-year-old lurched forward, he had lost his balance and was sent tumbling into the river. A cry of surprise was muted once the water from the river came in contact with his open mouth. Alphonse gagged and choked, arms flailing so that he could get back to the surface for some air. Little bubbles were surrounding his and the water was making it hard for him to get upright. It was cold and the lack of air left the little boy extremely frightened, trying to grab something, anything! to help him get out of the water.

His vision was cloudy, his head buzzing with some sort of white noise. He couldn't breath, the water was getting darker. Why didn't he stay at home with his mom and brother? The thought that they would never find him was frightening, but what would they think if they found his tiny body at the bottom of the river. Al wanted to cry, but there was more than enough water around him and he didn't need to add to it.

His hand found something firm and strong to latch onto, it was almost as if it were tugging him up to the surface. Harsh, cold air met him suddenly, leaving him coughing and sputtering for breath. His entire body stung with cold that faded into numbness. A warmth embraced him, rubbing his cold hands with ones only slightly warmer than his. Alphonse buried his stinging face into the warmer body, clinging tightly as he regained his breath. He felt something stroking his hair. Choking back sobs, Al lifted his wet face and looked into the golden eyes of his older brother.

"N-n-nii-chan…" he shivered, teeth chattering as he tried to force out words.

"Al, are you okay?" Edward held the trembling form closer, trying to warm him up a little more before trying to move him. "You're not gonna freeze, right?"

The younger nodded shakily, "Uh-huh. I-I'm s-sorry nii-chan. I w-wasn't s-supposed to c-come to the river a-alone. I-I'm sorry. A-and-"

"Shh." Ed hushed his baby brother, shifting him so that he could carry Al piggyback to their home. "It's okay Al. I'm just happy you're okay."

The drenched boy relaxed against the blonde, laying his head on Ed's shoulder, "R-really? B-but I thought y-you didn't want me n-no more, nii-chan…"

"Stupid…" Edward mumbled, bowing his head in shame, "I didn't mean it."

Having seen his baby brother fall into the river, shook Ed to the core. Instinct told him to run to Al and try to help him out, shouting out his name all the while. Alphonse had looked so scared, mouth open and taking in only water. Eyes squeezed shut, Ed would've thought that his brother had already drowned if he hadn't been flailing and splashing around like that. He honestly didn't want Al to go away forever, he had just been angry. People said things they didn't mean when they were angry all the time. Al was too special to him for him to ever, truly hate the smaller boy.

"Nii-chan…"

Ed shifted Al on his back a little better, answering him as he did so, "Yeah, Al?"

"I love you. Thanks for saving me."

The older boy smiled, "I know, I love you too. And that's what big brother's are for."

The other thing big brother's were good for, Edward quickly learned later that night, was that they had to cater to the little brother's needs when they were sick in bed and running a fever of 101. Let it be said that Ed was never very eager to take Alphonse swimming after that.

* * *

**_Omake!_**  
_Older brother: 10, __Younger Brother: 9_

Al (blushing from embarrassment): Nii-san… is this really necessary?

Ed: Of course it is! What kind of idiot do you take me for?

Al: I-I don't! It's just… I can swim now, so-

-shows Al in a big inner tube with little floaty wings and a floatation vest-

Al: -do I really need all of this?

Ed (matter-of-fact-like): Yes, you do. I'm your big brother, I know what's best for you. Now come on.

Al: But I can't walk in this stuff!

Ed: Stop whining! Would you rather drown?

Al: I'm not going to drown in 12 inches of water!

Trisha (sweat drops): He's right Edo…but what a wonderful brother you're being. -light shines- I'm so proud!

-Ed and Al blink, before returning to their previous argument resulting with Ed dragging Alphonse via inner tube-

* * *

Author's note: I don't think that they ever say in the anime or manga when Al's actual birthday is, so I'm just guessing here. -sweat drops- Thanks for taking the time to read this! Ja ne minna! 


End file.
